Multiple myeloma is the second most common hematological malignancy and remains incurable, with 50% of patients surviving less than 5 years. Patient relapse is inevitable despite an increase in therapeutic options, highlighting the significant need for predictive biomarkers that can rapidly and accurately determine tumor drug susceptibility to direct utilization of optimal therapies. We will apply Travera?s mechanism-agnostic functional biomarker to determine the drug susceptibility of individual patient?s tumors to available therapies and towards the goal of being the first predictive biomarker for standard-of-care treatment of multiple myeloma.